The Secret Society
by GravityFallsLover
Summary: What happens when Dipper meets a girl who is very talented but not what she seems? How will she change his life?How is she involved with the books and the secret society?There is some romance between Dipper and the OC.Rated T just to be safe and some mentions of murder.Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls Alex Hirsich does
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 the meeting

It was a slow day at the mystery shack until Dipper decided to go out into the woods, but little did he know it would change his life forever. As Dipper was walking he bumped into a girl (which was rare in the woods because people rarely went there) who had chocolate brown hair and eyes ,and was about Dipper's height and age, and was wearing a short sleeve red flannel shirt and short denim ripped shorts and he immediately was crushing on her.

"Sorry, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine' Dipper replied 'My name is Dipper Pines what's yours".

"My name is Emma."

Then they got to know each other and found that they had a lot in common but eventually Emma had to go, but they saw each other again and again and again, and then Dipper finally said "Emma have you noticed strange things in this town like monsters and the feeling that your being watched?"

"Of course I have,"she exclaimed.

Dipper told Emma about the book, and all of his adventures. When he was done the girl excitedly said "Really you have one of those books too that's so cool!"

Then she explained about how she got the book and showed him the pages, and she could tell he was amazed. When they finished talking about the books he finally got the courage to ask her out, and luckily Emma immediately said yes.

**So this is the first chapter of "The Secret Society", and I know this chapter wasn't that great and was short but the next chapter will be better and I will update quickly. And I know your probably thinking "where's Mabel in the story?" but she will be in the next chapter.**


	2. The Date

Chapter 2 the date

When Dipper got home he immediately went to Mabel and exclaimed "Mabel you'll never guess what happened today!"

"You hung out with Emma again," Mabel answered, she was tired of hearing about Emma, it seemed like it was the only thing that he ever talked about.

"Yes, but I asked her out and she said yes" he replied

That caught Mabel's attention. Then she stared to pester him with questions like where it happened, what he said, what he is going to wear.

A few hours later Dipper and Emma went to the restaurant The Club and sat in a booth.

Dipper then asked "So tell me more about yourself."

"Well I love mysteries, singing and dancing, and I have a twin brother and a sister, I was born a genius, I am very rich, and my parents died when I was six."She said

They continued on with their date and it was going good until Pacifica Northwest showed up.

"Well well if it isn't two of the biggest losers in town" Pacifica taunted, then purposely spilled her drink on Emma.

"At least my friends are real instead of being like you and having to bribe them" Emma said sassily.

"Well I..." Pacifica started, looking like she was about to cry.

Then Pacifica ran out crying like there was no tomorrow.

After dinner they went up grassy hill, looked up at the stars and shared things like their secrets, dreams, and memories.

And they enjoyed the rest of the night and after Dipper walked her home before Dipper left Emma kissed him on the lips, and shared a one last secret she said she is a…

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger. I know this one wasn't that good or long but I will update soon. Mabel wasn't in this chapter much and for right now she is a side character but in future chapters she will be more important and the story will get more exiting, and this part leads up to it. **


	3. The truth

_Previously _

_And they enjoyed the rest of the night and after Dipper walked her home before Dipper left Emma kissed him on the lips, and shared a one last secret she said she is a…_

She said she is a psychic kid!

"YOU'RE A WHAT!"Dipper shouted trying to calm down.

"Shh! Keep it down Dipper I said I am a psychic kid," Emma said trying to be careful.

At first Dipper couldn't believe it so he demanded" Prove IT guess what I am thinking right now!"

Emma then predicted" you are thinking about mabel."

"Whoa you read my mind what else can you do?"

"I can move things with my mind, possess people, I can stop time or slow it down too."

Then Dipper went home to go to bed and he kept her secret from Mabel but he was not asleep, he was still thinking about the nights events.

Back at Emma's mansion she was telling her twin brother Daniel, and 2 year younger sister Chloe about her date and how she had told him her secret.

The pair hung out the next day, and Emma was showing Dipper all of her powers and messing around with them when Mabel called and complain about how he wasn't hanging out with her so they went down to the mystery shack .

While Dipper and Mabel were hanging out Grunkle Stan came behind her and said" you are going to have to tell them someday about the secret society Emma."

"So will you."

"Yes, but don't you think he won't feel betrayed if it comes from you first Emma?"

"Stanford I think it is better that we keep the secret society away from them for a little bit longer."

**So Emma and Stan know about the Secret society but still what do they have to do with it , and what is this secret society if you think you know this please review with your answer. Also I will now possibly be posting every week because I am going back to school tomorrow. Gravity falls rules! **


	4. The Secret Society

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER**

_Previously _

"_Stanford I think it is better that we keep the secret society away from them for a little bit longer."_

It's late at night the pines twins are well asleep while Stan is sneaking off to an important meeting. He runs as fast as he can into the woods, and goes into an invisible building and says to a person in a dark cloak" Sorry Golden Hand that I am late."

Golden Hand barks back in a deep voice (using a voice modifier) "You are forgiven but next time Crescent don't be late!"

Golden Hand continues "As we all know Pine Tree and Shooting Star (A.K.A. Dipper and Mabel) are here for the summer 'mumbles of agreement '' but I can assure you they are no nuisance and they shall soon join the secret society."

Eye Star (A.K.A. Gideon) jumped in and said" But Pine Tree stole my marshmella!"

Golden Hand ignored Eye star and Started speaking "And Ice, Broken Heart (A.K.A Wendy and Robbie) I am very disappointed in you for taking non-members to the Dusk2Dawn."

Ice and Broken Heart tried to argue but couldn't find their words

Golden Hand continued "Now when we have shooting star and Pine Tree as members they will soon leave at the end of the summer, but we will need them to stay later on, so we must make it so they must stay in gravity falls. to do so we must kill their parents' WHAT!Everyone shouted,' it is indefinite but if nothing else works we must eliminate the pines twin's parents. MEETING DISMISSED"

Everyone left the room.

Stan only felt bad for the twins because their parents might die.

**OMG. Dipper and Mabel's parents might die! if you have any ideas for the story please send them in I am starting to run out of ideas. **


	5. The Explanation

If you are confused this chapter is a recap/explanation.

Chapter 1

Dipper and Emma met each other and started hanging out a lot.

Dipper told Emma about the books.

Emma has one of the books.

Dipper asked Emma out on a date.

Chapter 2

Mabel is tired of hearing about Emma.

Emma made Pacifica cry. Chapter redone read again.

Emma is rich, a genius, has a twin brother and a sister, has both parents dead, and likes mysteries, singing, and dancing.

Emma and Dipper kissed on their date.

Chapter 3

Emma is a physic kid.

Dipper kept her secret from Mabel, and spent the night pondering about it.

Emma's brother and sister's names are Daniel and Chloe, and Chloe is 2 years younger than Emma.

Stan knows about the secret society, and Emma wants to wait longer before she tells Dipper and Mabel about it.

Chapter 4

Grunkle Stan is part of the secret society, and so is Wendy, Soos, sheriff blubs, Dan Corduroy, Gideon, Robbie, and a mystery person. Dipper and Mabel are soon to join.

The secret society is in an invisible building in the woods.

The head of the secret society is called Golden Hand, and is also the writer of the books.

The society might murder the twin's parents, but only if all else fails to keep them in Gravity Falls.

**Okay so if you didn't understand parts of the story this is explaining it, and I am still hoping for ideas to add to the story. I will add some monsters, but can people notify me what kind of monster and/or what kind of adventure they might have.**


	6. The Sharkbeargator

PLEASE SEND IDEAS I HAVE GONE ALMOST COMPLETELY DRY OF THEM!

One week later…

Dipper and Emma are walking in the woods when they hear someone coming, except it's not human.

All the sudden a Sharkbeargator jumps out of the bushes and dashes after the running Dipper and Emma.

They couldn't outrun the Sharkbeargator so they took a sharp turn, but unfortunately the creature was smart enough to know where they were hiding and clawed at Dipper and deeply cut him. After it seemed that they were running forever, Dipper remembered a disappearing spell from his book.

"Disappearous entanglous Sharkbeargator"

Then out of thin air the monster disappeared.

"Whew that was too close," Dipper exclaimed exhausted.

They felt so relieved that they were safe now from the Sharkbeargator.

As they were walking back to the Mystery Shack Emma bumped into a very handsome young boy. He was wearing an Amazing World of Gumball shirt with jeans and sneakers, and had blond hair, brown eyes. Emma's smile faded.

"MAX?" She shouted in confusion.

"Yup, I'm back."

**So this chapter was short but the next one will longer and better. So who is this Max, and how does Emma know him? This will be answered in the next chapter. Enter what you think on how Emma knows Max on the reviews. **


	7. The Old Friend

_Previously_

_As they were walking back to the Mystery Shack Emma bumped into a very handsome young boy. He was wearing an Amazing World of Gumball shirt with jeans and sneakers, and had blond hair, brown eyes. Emma's smile faded._

_"MAX?" She shouted in confusion._

_"Yup, I'm back."_

*flashback*

_As the prettiest girl at Gravity Falls Middle School, Emma is being asked out by every boy but rejects all of them but 1. The hottest popular boy in school, Max Boone, only a fool would say no to him. After a while Max moved to Idaho because his Dad got a new job there. But she didn't care, she was still popular and could get new boyfriend._

* End of flashback*

"Oh, Max you're back," Emma said sounding uneasy.

"Yeah moved back in with my mom, who's that dork?"Max answered pointing to Dipper.

"Um, well this is my boyfriend, Dipper"

"You already moved on?"

"Yeah, but we can still be friends right?"

"Sure, how's your brother Daniel doing, and where is he?"

"He's fine, and at the arcade"

"I'm going to go hang out with him," Max said as he ran off.

Dipper and Emma were silent for a moment then Dipper was the first to speak, "Well that was awkward, Emma how do you know that guy?"

"Max and I used to date"

And they walked home without saying a word to each other.

**(A/ N) They didn't not say anything to each other because Dipper was mad at Emma it was just awkward. The next chapter will have more flashbacks.**


	8. The Flashbacks

**This chapter will be many important flashback of Emma as a little kid.**

*flashback*

2 years ago

_Emma's P.O.V_

_Emma as a 10 year old in 6__th__ grade is walking through the hallway of Gravity Falls Middle School. She is wearing glasses and braces, and has her beautiful brown hair in pigtails. Everyone is laughing and teasing her because she is a nerd. Well __**almost**__ everyone. There is one boy with black hair and glasses, and is wearing a knitted sweater vest (_probably made by his grandma_). His name is Henry. Henry Hanson, my best and only friend._

Tuesday, January 5

_Henry and I are in the woods searching for the Sharkbearagtor. __**I've been studying these woods and this whole town for six years now.I've always been into the supernatural**__. I am supernatural. Now out of nowhere a soul demon jumps out and kidnaps Henry, I have to save him!_

2 hours later.

Still Emma's P.O.V

_Thank god I saved Henry, my only friend._

Sunday, February 12

_Right now the dentist told me I could get my braces off. Woo woo._

1 hour later

_I am soooooooo happy that I got my braces off, without my glasses I actually look beautiful, and you what I can actually see pretty good without my glasses. From now on will not wear glasses, and besides I can cast a sight spell on myself with my powers._

Monday, December 31, 1 year ago.

_Today the nicest girl in school asked to be my best friend. Pacifica Northwest. Of course I said yes. How wrong I was to do that. It's the second time I said ok to the villain. (1st time was Max)_

6 months later.

_Pacifica is such a jerk. She's completely changed from the girl who gives you cookies, who helps you in need, who stands up for you, to the girl who insults you, laughs at you, trips you in class when walking to your desk, and thinks she better than you because she is rich and is popular because of it. We are not best friends, we are enemies._

_But good thing I'm better than her at everything, academics, sports, popularity, beauty, being rich, and being nice. _

_*_New Flashback*

12 years ago.

3rd person P.O.V.

_In the middle of the forest, in a clearing a man that is a demon named Daniel Simpson with his wife, a physic named Angela Simpson who is pregnant with twins are rushing to the hospital but they won't make it. The woman decides to give birth where she is._

1 hour of labor.

_The physic gives birth to twins, one a girl with a big dipper shaped birthmark on her forehead that she decided to name Emma, and a boy with a Gemini shaped birthmark and his forehead which the proud father decided to name after himself Daniel Simpson the II._

1 year of love later

_Mrs. Simpson is carrying her children in her arms as she ran beside her husband with a look of worry on her face. Chasing them was a dark force called a Zeleif, and it was gaining on them. They were tired of running so they put Emma and Daniel in the nearby dumpster, and said their goodbyes and that they loved them not knowing if they would see their kids again. When the couple turned around to face the monster they poked their heads out of the dumpster to see that the battle had right at the moment they looked at them, destroyed their parents and the monster sending a wave of energy through the universe and had wiped the blond out of their hair and turned it brown._

_Then a man that looked like he was in his twenties that was wearing a blue pine tree trucker hat, an orange shirt with a dark blue vest, and gray shorts, and brown hair and eyes said "What are two babies doing in a dumpster?"_

_Seeing no one was to claim them he took them to his log cabin in the woods. _

"_So this is my house, not much really"_

_Then there was someone knocking at the door._

_While answering the door he said "By the way my name is Abel Place' and he welcomed in a girl that looked a lot like Mabel but older, "And this is my fiancé Pipper who already decided to take my last name Place."_

5 years later.

_Emma was walking on the sidewalk in town when she saw a little girl about 2 years younger than her that a lot like they were related(__**A/N The're not it's just belivable for them to be sisters)**__and jumped to help her._

"_What's wrong little girl?"_

_*sniffle* "My parents abandonded me"_

_With much sympathy Emma replied "Well don't woory about that I'll take care of you, if you want."_

"_I'd like that, by the way my name is Chloe."_

Sometime during that year Abel died in a car crash, and Pipper left out into the world but kept the last name Place in his honor, so Emma,Daniel, and Chloe were left to life without parents and they didn't go to an orphanage because they requested not to and Emma and Daniel IQs were high enough to let them live on their own and get a drivers lisence. They got rich by getting money from the governmanet and the twins getting a job at a university in pyhsics, but had to go to school part-time.

**So what did you think? Please send me ideas for how I can make the story better or what might happen next in the story. And thank you weapons and chocolate girl for the idea, and I'll use it later in the story.**


	9. The Kidnapping

**Emma's P.O.V. at ?**

It's cold, it's dark, I have no idea where I am. Okay fine I'll go back to the beginning of how I got here.

**Emma's P.O.V. at the Mystery Shack for a sleepover, 2:38 A.M.**

I think I just heard someone sneak in the house, I know no one else heard it because I have super hearing. I just saw 3 figures wearing masks sneak in but I am a physic/demon, they Gideon, Bill, and his brother Will, and their holding a knife, rope, casting a anti-power spell, and Oh No. I'm doomed. I scream for help as bill grabs me too hard so I can't get loose, and cuts my neck but again, supernatural. As we float away towards a portal, I see Dipper and the gang run out and Dipper call my name.

"DIPPER!"I say with my last ounce of strength.

That's when I blacked out.

**Emma's P.O.V. at ?, Present time**

Now, for the first time I am the one crying for help instead of being the savior.

" Someone please help me!" I pleaded, to no one.

Yep, I am trapped.

Suddenly, Bill floated out of the corners.

"Well, Well, Golden Hand finally for once you're the one begging to me, ha ha." he taunted.

"You see you're not alone Golden Hand."

The light flickered on. She was in some sort of chamber.

"Welcome to my factory in the magic dimension. You and 300 others are split up in to periods that you work by, what chamber you live in, chamber B, and your gender, girl, and you shall work 12 hours a day here and the rest you are trapped here with your chamber/period mates. And to make sure you behave and don't escape, you are wearing an anti-power collar with your academy outfit. Right now is your resting period, wake up and get to work at 5:00 A.M."

And with that he left. I suddenly noticed 4 other people in the chamber. A vampire, a werewolf, a zombie, and a gargoyle.

" Hi I'm Alex, the werewolf's name is Zelda, the zombie's name is Mia, and the gargoyle's name is Autumn. And you are?" The vampire introduced.

"Oh I'm Emma, Emma Simpson. I'm half demon, half physic."

The room wasn't that bad. There was 5 beds, a sink, a toilet, a window with bars, and a door. Nothing fancy, it's actually better than I thought.

There was only one thing on my mind

Escape.

**So this is a 3 part bit of the story. Again if you have any more ideas PM me or review.**

**Remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!**


	10. The Kidnapping Part 2 Vote for Us

**Author: So I bet you're wondering why I haven't been posting and why you see this, but Emma will tell you why I'm posting this. Oh yeah and I haven't been posting because I accidentally smashed my thumb in a car trunk and fractured it and nearly tore of the nail. Sorry.**

**Emma: Please vote for me(Daniel nudges her), I mean us on GrapplingHook's ****2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards****. Pretty please with Smile Dip on top?(Does irresistible puppy dog eyes)**

**Chloe: And me! Don't forget about me!**

**Daniel: AND if the author wins or more than 10 people vote for her (but in more than 3 categories too), she will post 1 chapter a day for 2 weeks! I cannot oversell this!**

**Emma: Uh, you kind of are, but if it means more people voting for me, I mean us, then no you're not.**

**Author: So remember, vote for me, Emma, Daniel, and Chloe on the ****2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards**** by GrapplingHook. AUTHOR AWAY!( jumps away and lands on expensive vase), I'M OKAY, AND I'LL PAY FOR THAT!( limps away in pain)**

**Emma: Okay I'll take over for her...**

**Author: NO WAY!**

**Daniel: I thought you limped away.**

**Author: Someone saying they should write MY fan fiction summons me... Fine I'll go.**

**Daniel: Emma, maybe you should let Dipper or Mabel tell it this time.**

**Emma: And where are they?**

**Daniel: I'll go get them...**

**Emma: Ugg! This is taking too long. I'll just tell it while we are waiting for them. So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**...**

**Emma's P.O.V. at the Magic Dimension**

It's terrible here, and it gets worse every day. Me and my new friends are planning to escape, but I know my only hope is Dipper, Daniel, and Mabel.

**Daniel; I'm back with Dipper and Mabel!**

**Emma: OH COME ON!**

**Dipper's P.O.V. at the Mystery Shack**

I hope Emma is okay. I wonder who that other guy was that was with Bill and Gideon.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Daniel saying, "That's it! I'll use the All Seeing Eye spell and we will see if she is okay and where she is! Yeah I'm a genius."

Daniel casts the spell and we see that she is working for Bill in the Magic Dimension. How horrible!

"The Magic Dimension? Wow I was way off. I guess that's where we're going!"

**Ooh The guys and Mabel are going to the Magic Dimension, yeah yeah I know it's short but I want to get this story train moving faster! And don't Forget to vote for us in the** **2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards**** by GrapplingHook! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**


	11. The Kidnapping Part 3

_Previously..._

_Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Daniel saying, "That's it! I'll use the All Seeing Eye spell and we will see if she is okay and where she is! Yeah I'm a genius."_

_Daniel casts the spell and we see that she is working for Bill in the Magic Dimension. How horrible!_

_"The Magic Dimension? Wow I was way off. I guess that's where we're going!"_

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"So uh... how do we get to the Magic Dimension?", I don't think it's in my book, so I am hoping Daniel knows the way in.

" Oh that. That's easy. Any supernatural being, by will easily, can create a portal. See!"

A round portal appeared out of thin air.

" Let's Go!"

**Emma's P.O.V.**

As Bill left and was done monitoring us, he dropped a time travel watch. Yes! I'm saved, if I travel back in time I'll have my powers back and can get help, but it would be a paradox to go back in time and stop the whole thing from happening because then I wouldn't have to travel back. So here it goes. I set it to go back in time.

**2 hours later, Bill Cipher's P.O.V.**

All the sudden I hear charging, and what looks like thousands of Emmas from different times. British Emma, Caveperson Emma, and even an Indian Emma. ( this is not purpose racism, so don't take it as that) Oh Man.

" Bill surrender or feel the wrath of me!"Emma commands.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Never"

" All right, get em' Emmas! ' They grab him " Now you have a choice; A: walk out alive and set us free, B: DIE! Either works for me."

"Never!"

" So be it" They murder him, and walk away.

" Don't you think we should tell the others?" One Emma asks.

"I think they'll know when they see Cipher corpse, Goodbye now!" Original says making them vanish.

Suddenly she sees Dipper, Daniel, Stan, Mabel, and Chloe.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I knew they would come for me, even if it's too late.

"Emma, you're okay!" Dipper says with joy and relief.

" Yeah, let's just say me and a few friends made Bill Cipher no more. Let's just go home, I'm exhausted!" I say.

**Sooooo, that was that and I'm glad it's done. Not the end of the story, just this part. Sorry it took so long, but I needed something to inspire me. I am going to write a truth or dare thing that's separate from this but has the characters, be sure to send in dares! Also GravityFallsAlien gave me ****Cloning Mistake****. Thank you GFAlien! Onwards Aoshima! And don't like don't read.**


	12. The Confusion

**Sorry you see this instead of a new chapter but this is for the confused.**

**Flashbacks**

Emma was made fun of in school.

Her best friend was Henry.

Emma studied the supernatural for 6 years. HINT HINT!

She is best friends with Pacifica but doesn't want people to know.

Their parents are Angela and Daniel Simpson.

They died fighting a monster when the twins were 1.

They were rescued by Abel and Pipper.

They died in a car crash so Emma and Daniel lived on their own.

They found Chloe.

**The Kidnapping **

**Part 1**

Emma was captured by Bill, his brother Will, and Gideon.

She was forced to work with monsters at the Magic Dimension.

**Part 2**

Vote for me and my OCs on GrapplingHook's 2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards!

They found where Emma is.

**Part 3**

Bill dropped a watch that Emma took and used to travel is time and got different versions of herself to fight Bill and killed him.

**Ok I think that's it. So I hope this makes it less confusing and vote on my polls and pick what chapter you want me to write next!**


	13. The Girl Who Was Stuck in Gravity Falls

**Sorry guys that I haven't been posting but some people are discouraging me but I will keep going.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Business at the shack is going slow today and the gang and I are just hanging out when Mabel suggested we go to the beach. Oh crap. The beach is out of Gravity Falls. And I can't leave Gravity Falls for a number of reasons. Reason 1: Gravity Falls is the only magical place on Earth and it's safe here for a stupid reason, but not the rest of the world, so leaving could expose me. Reason 2: There is some stupid curse our family got from a gypsy that makes it so we can't step out of a magical region, stupid gypsy. Reason 3: As leader of the supernatural (Did I forget to mention that? Oops.) , Gravity Falls needs me.

"I hate the beach! I mean sand that always sticks to you, dirty water, those crabs…" Daniel complained. We have to get out this.

"How about we go bowling?" I asked.

"Why are you guys trying to get out of this? Come on it will be fun!" Mabel questioned. Oh no they're getting suspicious.

"Wait I just remembered! We have a meeting at the lab so we can't go. C'mon Daniel let's go."I lied.

**In the Forest…**

"Whew! Daniel that was close. We have to find that gypsy to have her undo the curse!"

"Fine but where should we start looking?"

"How about near the Tent of Telepathy?"(**Stupid autocorrect!)**

"Let's go!"

**I know this was short and you guys are probably planning my murder but this will splatter onto chapter 14 and I will post it shortly. ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**


End file.
